Heart Broken
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: Daisuke tries to get the prefect Valentine's Day present for Hikari. He goes to the mall and buys her the perfect gift but a surprise meets him when he delivers the gift.


I wrote this last year but I never uploaded this on ff.net... I wrote this when my writing style consist mostly of dialogue x.o; Anyway, I hope you enjoy a little Valentine's Day fic ^^;

---

****

Heart Broken

Written by Krissy Ishida

February 12. I have one day to get the perfect gift for the girl of my dreams. I yawned as my eyes felt heavy. I looked at my clock besides me to noticed it was only nine o'clock. I have spent two hours trying to think of the perfect gift. A necklace? A bracelet? Candy? Sushi? Sushi? Where did that come from? I felt the annoying presence of my partner Chibimon munching away at the left over sushi I had for dinner. 

"Chibimon, aren't you full yet? You ate ten sushi rolls already."

"I was hungry."

"Was. Don't tell me you still are."

"I am."

Argh. Sometimes I don't know what to do with him. I have to get that munching noise out of my head. Munch, munch, munch. I couldn't take it any more. I know this is going to hurt him but I have to. I reached from behind my pillow. Yes, I still have it.

"Chibimon!"

"Yes? Ouch!"

I laughed as my hacky sack that I used to practice soccer hit him on the head. I saw him blinked three times before falling on the ground. Now, I can think to myself. I have to find something, something for Hikari that will make her mine and not Takeru's. Not again. My sister Jun is calling again. Will she stop bothering me?

"Daisuke!"

"What? Hey, I told you not to enter my room."

"Ew, it smells like pizza. I have some questions to ask you."

"Yes, in two days it's Valentine's Day. Yes, I know Yamato as one of my best buds. Yes, I'm going to see him tomorrow. Yes, he has a concert. No, I can't get his autograph. No, I don't know what you should give to him for Valentines. No, I can't get his shirt for you."

"Could you..."

"Get out! I'm thinking!"

"Thinking? This is new. Do you know how to think?"

That's it. She just crossed the line. Before she could ask another annoying question about Yamato, I pushed her out of my room slamming the door in her face. This time I made sure the door was locked. I lay back down on my head to think again. I tossed my soccer ball and caught it. It's my lucky soccer ball that helps me think. Well, that's what I always thought. I have to get something for Hikari to show that I really like her. Just a random thought. Why does everybody think I'm a jerk? If they knew what I really think they would probably think I'm as normal as Taichi or Koushirou.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Daisuke, wake up!! It's Valentine's Day!!"

"What?"

"Well, actually it's tomorrow."

"Chibimon!!"

I guess I scared him too much for he hid behind my old dirty socks. I mean really scared because even I wouldn't hide in my socks. I shouldn't have been to mean to him. I did tell him to wake me up.

"Sorry, Chibimon. Where's my shirt?"

"Ack! You need to wash these socks. I ate it."

"You ate my shirt?"

"I said I hate it."

"How can you eat my shirt? It's my shirt! It's my favorite shirt. It's the only shirt Hikari liked! How can you eat my shirt?"

"Daisuke, I said hate."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Why am I all of a sudden flipping out? Make because I have Hikari in my mind, my sweet Hikari. I can't wait till the day I can taste you on my lips, my Hikari-chan. Dude, where did my pants go?

"Daisuke? Ahh!"

"Jun! I'm trying to get dressed."

"I can see that."

"Turn around."

"You are only in boxers and a shirt. It's not something to be embarrassed about."

"Get out! I'm trying to change."

"Why? Going to meet Yamato?"

"No, I'm going to buy a present for Hikari."

"Hikari? Her, again? Boy, Daisuke, you think of her too much. You are probably just obsessed with her. It's not love because you are too young to understand the feeling of love. Your voice hasn't even changed yet."

"Well, I don't care. I grow at my own time. I think I like her. I think you are obsessed with Yamato."

"Me? Obsessed? Parish the thought. I love Yamato."

"But you are too young to understand. You are only in the eleventh grade. That's still young."

"I felt love around the age of eleven."

"Ahem. How old am I?"

"Eleven. Hey! Don't turn my statements around so that they suite you."

"What? Are you trying to talk all smart? Can't you just say? 'Stop mocking me, Daisuke. Because I love Yamato. I looove Yamato. I wish I could take him home to my room. Kissy, kissy.' See? It's easier to understand that way." I knew this was going to get me in trouble.

"Daisuke, you are... Argh! Just never mind. You are impossible."

"Because you know I'm true."

Hehehe, works every time. She doesn't want to admit that I'm right. I was just surprised that her shoe wasn't flying at my head. Oh, well, I have to get to the mall.

"Chibimon, stay home."

"Roger."

"My name's not Roger."

I was just joking but I saw how frustrated Chibimon was and it made me smile. 

The mall is busy this time of year. And I would add everything is pink and red this time of year. In every store, hearts of all different shade of pink and red called me to them. I couldn't choose. I had to pick the prefect present for Hikari, my angel. I know I can get her everything of each. I do have about ¥10,000. I'm sure that's enough. Besides I have some American money from Mimi just in case. 

I ran past several stores, jewelry, makeup, perfume, stuff animals, bath stuff, but none of them seemed to be perfect. Although I was close to buying her some sweet smelling peach lotion. I liked the smell of peaches. An idea hit me as I was walking from the toy store. I saw a young girl wearing a homemade beaded necklace. It was very simple and yet very unique. That's my idea. I'm going to make some from my own hands for her. Then she will appreciate the time I spend to make it for her. This will beat anything Takeru gives her. I will win the girl this time. Motomiya 1, Takaishi 0.

I ran home once again only carrying a bag of beans and string barely costing anything. I locked the door to my room hoping Jun wouldn't come in. I guess I was too late because she was sitting on my bed when I ran in.

"What are you doing here, Jun?"

"Waiting for you to get home."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see what you got for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be."

"Okay, I know you aren't here to talk about Hikari-chan. What do you want? Another annoying question about Yamato?"

I can tell she was mad at what I said. She hated about I thought Yamato wasn't the greatest thing in the world. She grabbed the bags out of my hands.

"Beads? Daisuke, you got beads?"

"I'm going to make her something. Put my efforts in to show how much I like her."

"How sweet. Tell Yamato that I want him to do that for me."

I had to get her out of my room. I can't think with her watching over my shoulder. I pushed several metallic blue, white, sliver beads in her hands. 

"Make something for him yourself."

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Daisuke."

Finally she ran out. Now how do I start? I should have just tricked her into making it herself. I gathered all the pink, red, white, and silver beads in one pile. I grabbed the scissors and cut a piece of hot pink string to fit around Hikari's neck. I'm off on a good start. I thread some beads on the string. I just hope Chibimon wouldn't eat it.

---

Valentine's Day. I shot up from bed and dressed my best today. I grabbed Hikari's present that I wrapped last night. That perfect bow took me hours to make. It was wrapped in her favorite color pink and red. I added one of my childhood stuff animal cats. I placed the necklace I made around the cat's neck and set in it a white box. Then I wrapped it. Actually Jun wrapped it. I felt proud of myself. I just can't wait to see Hikari's face.

I ran to her apartment. Yagami resident was painted across the door. I took a deep breath with her present in one hand and roses I got from Mrs. Takenouchi. She thought it was cute of me to be doing this. What's taking her so long? I'm so nervous. Will she like the present or not? Will she love me instead of Takeru? My Hikari-chan so beautiful and kind, I love you so.

I couldn't take waiting any more. I turned the doorknob not knowing if it was locked or not. I pushed it just a little bit. What I saw I can't explain. Tears filled up my eyes. I saw my Hikari kissing Takeru on the sofa. I noticed a golden necklace around her neck, roses were placed in a vase, a white stuff animal bear and cat was sitting on the couch besides them. I can only guess it was given to her by Takeru. I closed the door as if it wasn't touched. I knew they were too busy to noticed me.

I just stared at the door closed before me. I didn't want to accept the reality lying behind the door. How can I be so foolish? I'm going after a girl I knew I couldn't have. I saw and hear the stories of them long ago when they were first in the digital world. I heard the story where Takeru was frighten when Hikari was deadly ill that day. How can I be such a fool? I saw the signs earlier, I just didn't want to accept it. I can't, I couldn't. I still have this feeling for her.

The door suddenly opened after a good long two minutes. I saw how Hikari's lipstick wasn't even probably from kissing Takeru. I couldn't bare to look at her face. Quickly I wiped away the tears that gather in my eyes before she could see me.

"Hi, Daisuke." Her voice was music to my ears.

"Konnichiwa Hikari. I got you some Valentine's Day presents."

"You did?"

I gave her the gift knowing that I will never be hers and she will never be mine. I saw her face light up at the gifts I gave her. A smile spread across her face. 

"It's so cute. I love it. Thanks, Daisuke. I have something for you."

She closed the door behind her. I didn't care if she came back or not. Five minutes ago I would have thought that seeing Hikari smiled from my present would be a blessing but now I have to face the harsh reality. 

"Here, Daisuke. I love the necklace you made. It's my favorite colors."

She kissed me on the cheek and I couldn't help but blush.

"I hope you like it."

"Thanks."

She closed the door behind her. I listened in placing my ear against the door. All I can hear is kissing noises. What I wouldn't do to have me in Takeru's position. I have to be happy for them. They are my friends. I'm sure Takeru would be happy for me if I got Hikari instead of him. Besides I would get my revenge later in the week during gym class when Hikari isn't watching.

I collapsed on my bed when I got home. I couldn't help it but tears fell from my face. Why did it have to be Takeru? Why couldn't it be me? I love Hikari more than Takeru does. Why did they have to be such close friends? I turned on my back and just stared at the ceiling. I'll get my revenge on Takeru. I will get him after gym class so Hikari would see me beating him up and wouldn't get upset. My Hikari, I wish you love me back the way I love you.

"Daisuke, are you okay? It's me, Jun."

"Go away."

"Oh, well, I let myself in. What's wrong?"

She sat at the edge of my bed. I sat up beside her. There is something I can always rely on my sister, she is always there when I need her.

"I see tears on your face, Daisuke."

"It's nothing."

Of course it wasn't nothing. I lost the girl I love to my rival. I wiped away the tears to prove to my sister that I am strong.

"Come on, Daisuke. You can tell me anything. I'm your sister, your closest friend and your are mine."

I laid on her lap as if I was a little child. She brushed my hair letting me cry out. I remember the last time we were this close. I remember when I was young and our pet can died. I feel so little as a baby. All I can do was cry. I couldn't stop. I can see in Jun's eyes that she knew how I was feeling.

"You know what. I don't remember the last time we were this close just talking when our cat died."

"Why did you mention the cat? I'm already crying!"

"I'm sorry. It's Hikari, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened."

"I went to her apartment to drop off my gift. I saw the door was open so I slightly pushed it. I saw her kissing Ta... Ta... Ta... him."

I couldn't say his name. When I tried to, I would just freeze and break down crying. More tears would fall and the more I would think of Hikari and her new love.

"It's harsh, Daisuke. If you haven't noticed fate and luck isn't Motomiya's best qualities."

I didn't understand the statement my sister made. Fate? Luck? Luck. She went to Yamato's place today. I forgot to tell her Mimi was coming to visit. I think she saw what I saw only with Mimi and Yamato.

"No matter how much we like this person, we can't never get him or her. It happened today with Yamato. I saw him with another girl."

"Aren't you upset?"

"Very. It crushed my heart the way Mimi and him held hands."

"Why aren't you crying? Like me?"

"I just remembered in my mind. They may be in love now but sometimes love doesn't last that long with one person. People break up. My only hope is that when they break up I would be right there with Yamato for him to cry on my shoulder. We would get close and my dreams would come true."

"Yeah, maybe you are right."

In fact she was dead center right. People do break up. Takeru and Hikari are still too young to know whether they would stay together forever. When they break up, I will be there for Hikari so she will fall in love with me.

"There are always other people, Daisuke. Maybe Takeru will have Hikari but you will find your Hikari in another person."

It confuses me when my sister used riddles. My Hikari is nice, sweet, cute, beautiful, and caring but so are other girls. Maybe my sister is trying to tell me that I will find another girl with Hikari's personality. That way Takeru has his Hikari and I will have mine.

"Thanks Jun. I hope your dreams of Yamato will come true."

"You're welcome. I hope the same for your dreams of Hikari."

I walked out of my room feeling a little better. Jun is right. There will be other people. Hikari and Takeru might break up giving me a chance. Anyway I don't know yet. The future will tell all. I'm just looking forward to the future hoping it would arrive soon. Then I will have my Hikari, my girl, my dreams will come true.


End file.
